Crime and Punishment
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: One tiny slip of the tongue on Jason's part, and Steve's plan for his retribution would have taken an unexpected turn.


"You know what burns me the most, is that I brought you into my house. I treated you like family!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm weak. ..I couldn't pass up her advances."

Steve looked at Gabe puzzled. His hired help, who had overheard the same information regarding Sookie Stackhouse, looked similarly confused, but continued to hold Jason firmly.

"Whose advances?"

"She…she didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me WHAT, Jason?"

"No one.."

Steve made eye contact with Gabe to let him know to apply persuasion towards their captive. His grip on Jason tightened while the knife stayed in place next to the man's throat.

"You think I don't know?" Steve hinted. "Perhaps someone blonde whose name begins with a S?"

"So Sarah did tell you then."

Losing his patience, Steve lowered his voice and ordered, "I'll repeat, tell me what?"

A few seconds passed in silence. Steve was ready to order Gabe to use force, when Jason finally opened his mouth.

"What we did in the church balcony," he admitted softly. "Well, even before then…in the bathtub, but she was definitely the first one to make a move there! I was just minding my business, soaking in the tub, when-"

His words trailed off as Steve turned and started back to the driver's seat of his SUV.

"Load him back up in the car, Gabe. We're going for another ride."

* * *

"Leave us, Gabe. This is a matter that a husband must take care of alone."

His man nodded. He had already taken care of the difficult part of tying Jason's arms and legs to the chair, which was not without its difficulties. Without a word, Gabe left himself out of the basement room, but lingered on the stairs incase he was needed.

Steve helped himself to the other chair they brought along. Sitting backwards and causally reclining against his front frame, he began his opening statement.

"So. You and Sarah…were intimate in some manner, if I am to believe your words."

"Yeah…and I'm real sorry!" Jason stammered. "I.,.It's a bad habit of mine. Like an addiction. Maybe something the church can help me with-"

Steve waved his hands at the jumbled words.

"Stop talking, Jason. And tell me what you two did."

"What we did?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Well, first. I was lying in the bathtub…she came in and starting talking to me…saying I needed a reward. I…did try to stop her! But…I'm not one who can easily turn down something like that."

"Something like what?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She just. Reached her hand into the water and helped herself."

"Helped herself?"

"You know."

"Suppose I don't. Maybe you can demonstrate for me."

Jason made an incoherent noise of uncertainty just as the reverend rose from his seating position. He quickly scanned his collection of displayed weapons, before zoning in on the desired tool for the job.

Smiling, Steve turned to face Jason with the silver blade in hand, along with a handgun Gabe had left behind. Approaching his prisoner, he positioned the knife next to the young man's neck. Jason flicked in reaction, but did not scream. Steve's grin grew wider.

The object's blunt end traveled down Jason's shoulder and arm, until it found its target. With one quick movement, the rope on Jason's right arm was cut.

"Go on," Steve ordered. "Show me."

After some nervous hesitation, Jason started to mime wrapping his hand around an invisible phallic shaped object floating in the air.

"Oh, no-no, that's no good."

"I'm sorry, I thought that's what you asked me to do."

"No, you'll need to demonstrate on yourself, Jason."

"….why?"

Steve clicked the gun for effect.

"So that I'll know exactly what my wife did to you."

Staring straight ahead at the wall of armored weaponry located directly behind Steve, Jason slowly started to undo the button and fly of his jeans. Then, with a practiced ease, he slipped his manhood through the opening of the underwear.

Under his breath, Steve sighed at the sight. But it took some verbal urging on his part before Stackhouse began the act.

Again and again, Jason ran his gripped hand up and down the shaft of his penis. It was stimulating to watch at first, but soon grew slightly monotonous as the organ remained nearly as flaccid as when he first began.

"Stop," Steve requested.

Jason exhaled in relief until Steve came in closer to him.

"That's not all she did, am I right?"

"Huh?"

"You mean to tell me she never touched your testicles?"

"I.."

Steve knelt, all while keeping his eyes and gun directly on Jason. But once he reached the floor, the weapon was carefully laid by his side so that he could use both hands to pull down Jason's pants.

Jason looked up, attempting to keep his face and free hand uninvolved with what was going on below. But then he felt Steve's fingers on his bare knees, and turned to find the reverend looking him directly in the face.

"Don't try anything, Jason. You may have one hand free, but you're still tied down, and I do have reinforcements outside this room."

Jason's white briefs were next to be yanked down. Gently at first, while Steve pulled it free of Jason's exposed genital, but then roughly, as he tore it past the man's buttocks which sat upon the wooden chair.

When the task was complete, Jason Stackhouse was left nude from his waist down to the socks and garments remaining at his bound ankles.

"I know Sarah, and I know how she gives hand jobs. You were only giving me half the picture of what she did, Jason. So I'm gonna have to give _you_ a display of what I think she did, and you can tell me how close I got. Alright?"

Jason didn't have time to answer back before Steve's hand took a hold of the Stackhouse family jewels, giving them a slight squeeze in the process.

"Steve, please.." Jason pleaded, humiliation in his voice.

"Why?" Steve acted offended. "Don't I do as good of job as she did?" His left hand now attended to the upper portion of Jason's genitals, gliding his gold wedding band over the penis's tip.

"Maybe I can do it better," Steve teased, now reaching lower between Jason's legs.

"I know where all the sweet spots are. Where a man wants to be touched-"

"Steve!"

The high pitch voice took him out of his treasured basement cellar and back into the limo racing to its destination.

"Look here, that concealer is starting to dry up on the welt on your forehead, let me reapply it."

"For God's sake, Sarah, they're just going to put on their own makeup at that studio, just leave it alone for now!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to help!" Sarah declared in a huff, closing up her purse. To her right, Steve returned to staring out the window.

"Some help you were tonight," he stated. "I could have been killed and God only knows where you were."

"Maybe I was afraid. Rightfully so, considering what happened when we keep vampires in our church."

"I don't think that was the reason. You've known about Godric for days and never acted afraid."

"Well, it was inevitable that they'd attack after you took the fangbangers hostage. I knew it wasn't safe there."

"No, I seem to remember you disappearing immediately after I told you about Jason's betrayal."

When he received no immediate reply, Steve turned to face his wife once again. In response, she looked the other way.

"I was devastated. We had such hopes for him, only to find out we were putting our faith on a false prophet," Sarah monologued as if she was already in front of the camera. "I needed some time to recover from that news."

"Yes, I'm sure you did."

"What does that mean?" she snapped.

"The walls are thin in our home, despite all the money my father paid for its construction. There's very little I don't overhear. Either from the staff or any available security footage."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah stated plainly.

"Not yet, " Steve replied smiling, basking in one of the few victories he had on his hands at the moment. "But you will. Oh, we will discuss it in great detail later on."

Meanwhile their vehicle pulled in to park alongside the curve of the sidewalk, signaling that they had reached their last stop.

"But for now, we have a job to do."

The two climbed out and reassembled their casual smiling faces for the television's lobby staff. After greetings have been traded and their passes were retrieved, they made for the elevator.

Once inside, Sarah continued and ended their conversation with four blunt words.

"I want a divorce."

Mentally, Steve went back to his fantasy. Likely he only had a few minutes left until they went on the air, but he figured that was enough time to give Jason a happy ending.


End file.
